


心电感应

by Meowonita



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Check my profile for English version of this, Other, 我xp好jb怪.jpg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowonita/pseuds/Meowonita
Summary: 无内鬼，搞点互攻前提的骑崽文学。大概是无脑甜的pwp，成年体型，大量私设，昆虫学挂科，我xp好jb怪.jpg因为人类接受度的问题其实设定更接近但也不是爬行类，不要相信我写得一本正经其实完全不科学。
Relationships: Grimmchild/The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 1





	心电感应

春天到了，又到了万物交配的季节。

这是今天看到的第几对叠在一起的扁虱了？格林之子趴在小骑士的背上，漫不经心地这样想到。

他们现在的姿势并不陌生：彼时刚出生不久的格林之子尚未分化出腿部，柔软的翅膀稚弱无力，飞一会儿就撒娇不肯走，于是急着赶路的容器只能把他团巴团巴塞在犄角间携带——只是幼崽们黏在一起尚能说是可爱，成年格林的翼展张开能赶上一只亮背虫，再压在单薄瘦削的骑士身上实在显得有些过分了。好在容器没有嘴巴可以抱怨，只是任劳任怨地背着他往前走，甚至还调整动作把他托稳了一些。

所以，它果然还是很喜欢我的吧？年轻的格林颇为得意地这样想到，摇晃着尾巴下意识地低头检视了一下自己——乌黑发亮的甲壳、鲜红夺目的胸腹，翅膀内侧求偶期暗红的花哨纹路——还是像往常那样完美。

他从刚刚起就赖在骑士背上不肯下来当然并不只是为了偷懒。

你看，春天到了，他新蜕壳的身体躁得像有火在烧，无目的的冒险生活又暂时没什么挑战——所以想要和喜欢的虫做些亲密的事情也不是什么过分的想法吧？

格林之子确信自己在他的骑士心中独一无二：容器照拂他，信赖他，在无光的长夜里与他相拥而眠，是任何其他虫都无法企及的亲密关系。

只是就如同其他所有暗恋中的虫一样，年轻的格林毕竟还是有些患得患失的胆怯。他的爱人如英雄戏剧的主角般固执缄默，天生一副无情眉眼，即使是他也并不总是能理解它在想什么。

成年体型的小骑士作为坐骑也不像从前那么舒适。它的犄角像另一位骑士那样生得威风凛凛，因而也不幸失去了圆润的脑壳，再把头搁在原来的位置不免有些膈得慌。格林之子只能退而求其次地把脑袋搭在容器的肩膀上，那支细长的脖颈贴着他的嘴，看起来缺少一个吻。  
虚空会模仿出血液的鼓动吗？

他口舌生津，心痒难耐。

像爬胯的野兽，或是玩闹的幼崽；像蜘蛛捕获无力反抗的猎物，或是亲吻露水的蜂。反正又会被当成玩伴之间的打闹吧？就算做出更多更出格的举动，这木头似的虚空生物也什么都不会发现的吧。

所以就让他满足一下自欺欺人的幻想，这样漂亮又这样冰冷的脖子，咬上去会是什么滋味呢？年轻的格林有些害羞又充满嫉妒地回忆先前路上那对交颈相叠的扁虱，尾尖兴奋得绷紧了，近乎意乱神迷地咧开锋利的口器。

——！

格林之子在猛地一下被掀到地上的时候是懵的。

他第一反应是环顾未知的敌袭，青碧的苔藓丛却怎么看都什么都没有。

小骑士跨坐在他身上，无表情的苍白头骨逆着惨白天光，看起来圣洁又傲慢。圣巢的鬼魂将身体朝他压近了，手往下探，一把抓住了他的阳茎。

………

格林之子的脑子里一片空白。

他承认自己刚刚想了不少脏东西，但是毕竟隔着一层下腹软甲，应该不至于有顶到……吧……

小格林心虚地眨了眨眼睛。

他在先前的震荡中没能控制好力道，利齿在骑士颈侧留下清晰可见的数道划痕，像爱之塔深色的玻璃橱窗，古老昂贵的晶石上裂开泪痕似的斑纹。

容器看起来并不想追究这些伤口。他很快收回作乱的手，举到小格林眼前：这黑色的、漂亮的指骨细长而锋锐，现在黏黏糊糊沾满了他的东西，甚至还在牵连着向下流淌。

然后那只手像融化的糖果一样柔软地变形了一些。

像淤泥吞咽一滴雨——虚空翻涌着，带着些许惊奇与探究，把这团写满了“好想和你做爱”的东西完整而仔细地吞食下去。

——苍白的骑士极其明显地颤抖了一下。

它整个身体也像是融化一样向下一塌，几乎半边身体都软化成触须般的虚空物质。那些触肢也颤抖着，害羞似的蜷曲了几下，缠缠绵绵地卷住了身下的格林。

说来有些丢人，他们之间所有称得上亲密的搂搂抱抱几乎都是都是由格林之子发起的。也许是因为小时候碰一下就会掉血掉怕了，小骑士对于肢体接触并不热衷；他虽然从不抗拒小格林的亲近，却也从来不会像现在这样主动渴求似的贴拢过来。

所以此时此刻小格林几乎都有些受宠若惊了。他晕晕乎乎地看着容器把整个身体都挤到了自己身上，难以自抑地发出被抚摸的猫一样的细微咕噜声。

那些柔软的触须延展开来，在他身上探寻地摸索。从腕臂上交叠向下，在肩廓间攀附缠绕，赞美似的摩挲他鲜红腹甲，连骨片的缝隙都被掀起来轻轻挠过，酥麻而痒，像春天拂过草叶的风。

容器很快又盯上了最开始的地方。之前还半遮半掩的肉茎早就湿乎乎地完全顶立出来，像一只蜜罐蚁一样被翻来覆去地摆弄，可怜巴巴地挤出咕叽咕叽的水声。虚空生物仍不满足；它好像对他身上所有能绞出汁液的地方都充满兴趣，很快发现了性器根部细嫩的褶皱，试探着企图向内钻挤进去。

雄虫的交接肢在平时反卷着收纳在体内，使用时才充血外翻；这柔软的、仅由肌肉与体液支撑的脆弱脏器被抚弄得涨热饱满，能透过半透明的黏膜看见火焰亲族独有的猩红血色，而现在那些虚空触须带着天真的残忍试图将它向内挤压，像被卡着喉咙强行吞咽一块过大的骨头，敏感黏膜的每一条缝隙都被撑开胀满，灌满凝胶似的酸麻而涩。

格林之子下意识地试图蜷起身体，却被四肢各处缠绕的触须束在原地。他因这剧烈而陌生的刺激感惊慌失措，过去最大胆的幻想也从未预演过这样的情景；可是此时此刻容器垂首注视着他，苍白的面骨离他这样近，像在讨要一个吻。

于是小格林抬头吻它。

骑士尝起来像王国边境的雪。带着冰凉的腥气，像死亡一样温柔。

它的身体也是冰冷的，是阴暗无光的深渊，与火焰的高温截然不同，所经之处带来难以抑制的战栗；这深渊造物的动作却是温柔的，温柔而柔软，即使他现在做着这样不讲道理的事情，动作也是耐心而谨慎的，每做一步都要停下来观察小格林的反应，因为他的骑士不舍得让他疼。

格林之子根本没有办法去反抗了。颜色漂亮的长尾早就与骑士彻底变形的躯干缠卷在一处，火焰的孩子搂着容器的肩膀亲吻它，于是漆黑触须攀上他的面甲；虚空仔细地舔舐掉那双鲜红宝石沁出的眼泪，勾勾缠缠卷住他的舌尖。

怎样都好。

年轻的格林在涣散的猩红中这样想到。

……再给我多一些吧？

……

仿佛就此得到了许可，虚空的贪婪本性暴露无疑。

一成不变的苍白头骨底下，骑士的身躯几乎半点看不出原先的模样；昆虫的骨骼拟态被彻底舍弃，甚至连触须都几乎维持不住，骑士黏稠地、陶醉地流淌开来，像被充满爱意地咀嚼过的蜂浆，松杉的断枝滴下贪婪的琥珀。

格林之子像被琥珀捕获的飞虫那样无力地挣了挣翅膀，陷在凝胶中的手掌倒有种被握住的错觉；他感到一点儿迟缓的、迷溺的茫然，压着他舌根的触须滑腻温柔地亲吻他的颌骨。

环绕着交接肢的部分在阻力过大后就不再向内推挤，只是缠绵地舔舐猩红黏膜，将情动的爱液涓滴不剩地吞食下去。那些半凝固的胶体将他身体一切隐秘的缝隙都贯穿填满，细嫩甬道被入侵到毛骨悚然的深度，酸麻难耐，好像连内脏都被细细抚摸过去。

他在腰侧气孔被轻轻拂过的时候呜咽着发出一声颤抖的哀叫，这哀叫卡在喉咙里，被触须卷走了。

格林之子在这近乎灭顶的快感中被骤然的恐惧魇住了。

他当然很早就知道骑士的本体是虚空生物，对此接受良好，甚至暗暗觉得它实在是看起来很酷。只是那毕竟是过于充满攻击性的形态，惯常只在激烈战斗中惊鸿一现；现在这漆黑的怪物全神贯注地凝视着他，肌肤相贴的将他每一寸软肋都拢在掌心，如被乖顺的笼中猛兽扼住咽喉，过去忽视的威慑感终于后知后觉地尽数翻涌上来。

即使子嗣们看起来相处无恙，究其根本，荒芜的虚空向来与火焰并不融洽。

融化的骑士摸上去滑软湿润，离手却永远是干燥的，什么都不会留下来，贪婪的虚空索取一切可以吞噬的东西。

被他体腔长久包裹的部分已经被传染上些许体温，是那种僵硬的、浮于浅表的温度，内里蕴含的冰冷即使在过载的快感中也依然清晰可辨，如徒劳地试图捂热一块不化的冰。

格林之子想要逃跑，泥沼深陷的翅膀完全动弹不得；他又发狠地合拢牙关要咬它，有气无力得倒像是在撒娇。

于是他无计可施，眼眶发酸，害怕中带着些说不上来的委屈。

上次陷入这样束手无策的境地，好像还是在瘟疫尚未被击败的时候。

天真的坏小孩把诱饵当作玩具，追着落荒而逃的猎物远离了监护者的视线，回过神的时候已经落入陷阱。

那是在王后花园与苍绿之径的交界，偏离了主干道的村落缺乏警卫，无力自保的苔藓生物崇拜一株嗜肉的花。

巨大的食虫植物在入口挂满了香甜的蜜糖，被瘟疫侵蚀之后生长得格外巨大而致命。它沉在梦里的信徒不再能分辨市民与野兽，于是年幼的格林被诱进陷阱，顶顶鲜美一道活牲。

顶盖合拢之后，瓶状的胃囊愈发漆黑狭窄，满载的消化液散发令人作呕的甜香。幼虫孱弱的火球刚碰到滑腻植壁就熄灭无踪，上一顿餐点的残肢在黑暗中触到他的手臂；他湿透的翅膀沉重无力，挣扎中几乎被酸液呛了满嘴，惊慌失措，精疲力竭。

可是和肉食植物不同，几乎在他感到害怕瞬间，身上的这个怪物就从眼泪里尝到了他的恐惧。

苍白的骑士也像是被吓到一样瞬间顿住了。它停下渴慕的索取，慌慌张张试图重新塑出肩背的形状，摊散满地的触须却醉酒一般不听使唤；于是容器用力向后拉扯身体，虚空胶质抽离黏膜发出藕断丝连的啪嗒声响，眼见着那条鲜红长尾痉挛般抽搐一下。

彻底被吓坏了的骑士完全僵住了。它不知所措地贴了贴小格林的面颊，赔罪般轻轻地、小心地将洁白头骨抵在他胸口。

……当时打破那片绝望的，是骨钉锋利的刀光。

彼时同样稚幼的小容器身上浸透浮靡的花汁与血气，碎得几乎要裂开的头骨不断向下漏出黑色的虚空物质。它身后狂信徒的尸骸层叠堆积，泼溅一地的感染液呈现蜜糖般的亮橙色；容器惯用的那只手拖在身后，维持不住形状似得软绵绵散垂着，勉强还能凝出固态的另一只手将斩开花苞的骨钉扔在地上，近乎粗暴地擦拭起小格林身上的酸液。

格林幼崽还从未见过养育者这样狼狈的姿态。他尚未从惊吓中缓过劲来，刺痛的眼睛又看不清晰，一时间还以为是什么黑色怪物举着他养父的脑袋，一边哭得打嗝一边张嘴要咬它。

于是小小的容器半跪下来。

它身上每一寸皮肉都在向下流淌，伤重的影子凝出虚张声势的荆棘；它将所有狰狞利器都朝外，柔软内核却向他敞开——那枚破碎的、流泪的小小头颅被放在格林之子掌心，如交付一朵苍白脆弱的花。

_请不要害怕我。_

深渊沉默不语，漆黑眼眶自下而上凝望着他。

_你知道我永远不会伤害你。_

火焰之子呜咽一声，肩膀连着脊髓过电似的颤抖，紧绷的腰背却脱力一般松懈下来。

他向上伸出手，求救似的，用力抱住了身上的捕食者。

“……当然，我的骑士。”

——

格林之子气醒过来的时候发现自己盖着叶子睡在山洞地上。小骑士坐在不远处，专心致志为他肢解一只扁虱。

身上的触感十分干爽——过·于·干·爽·了，格林之子努力不去回想虚空是怎样将他身上每一滴体液都舔食殆尽，扩张过度的异物感却鲜明得难以忽视，他脸颊涨红，恼羞成怒。

和预想中完全不一样，为什么是我被……怎么第一次就搞得这么乱七八糟，也太失态了……呜梦魇之王太没用了吧这根本学不……

然后他的骑士注意到了他的苏醒，停下手中准备晚餐的动作，自昏暗星光中遥遥投来一瞥。

于是小格林不由自主地扑进了这个讨厌家伙的怀里，甜甜蜜蜜地将整个脑袋蹭进骑士的肩窝。

他抱着它，面颊贴着脉搏，胸腔贴着心口，一边幸福得止不住笑，一边蛮不讲理地连声骂它，毫不提及明明是自己先起的色心，就欺负容器没有嘴巴反驳。

没有嘴巴的容器委委屈屈地撞了一下他的额头。

它把这只挤成一团的猫从自己披风里拎出来，整理整理在旁边摆好。

苍白的骑士面朝他坐着，骨雕面孔因为缺乏五官而显得严肃，就这样一本正经地用一只手将自己的大腿向外掰开。

它的另一只手向下探去，从漂亮结实的腹部向下，在赤裸的腿间轻轻摸索着——

——那原本光滑平坦的皮肉上晕着一道柔软的细缝，在冰冷指骨的触碰下微微翕张，像一只颤抖的花。

格林之子红得像他爸屋顶上的红灯笼。

在紧急实践补习了昆虫生理学知识之后，容器终于把外置硬件更新到了完整成年版呢。

———

和养个孩子还要三番两次传火跳舞杀爸爸总之仪式感颇重的格林一族不同， 小骑士并不觉得他们之间是什么友达以上恋人未满的暧昧关系。

——什么，他们难道不是早就结婚了吗？

圣巢当然没有什么领证办婚礼的习俗，看对眼了就就地来上一炮，搞完趁热把新郎吃了都是常事，能两只虫活着搭伙过日子都算不得了的痴情了。

有沃姆生没沃姆养的小骑士在思考自己和小格林究竟是什么关系的时候仔细观察过周围的活物：伊塞尔达与柯尼法，席奥与骨钉匠，甚至是路边的野生小动物——

共yì有qǐ领shuì地jiào✔️

共méi享zuǐ食chī物fàn✔️

共jìan同rén对jìu敌dǎ✔️

它的格林还总是喜欢舔它，热烈情绪像坠在舌尖的蜜糖，一碰到就在容器的神经里循环特大弹幕说喜欢。

没有什么问题，这就是我老婆✔️

只是，当然，也不是所有知识都能自学成才。小骑士有注意到那些叠在一起的小动物并不只是贴贴而已，空气里隐约弥漫的信息素独特又黏稠，有种难以忽视的亲密感。

容器的身体完全由虚空组成，所有类虫的器官不过是吞食尸壳之后模仿的拟态，没有任何实际功能。作为眼耳口鼻的替代，它向来对信息素之类讯息的极为敏感，甚至能从体液接触读出对方的情绪，因而觉得那边的气味实在是吵闹惊人。可惜虚空生物毕竟是有丝分裂，它不太理解这种行为的意义，也无意去随便模仿一只野怪，只觉得既然从没见过它的朋友们做这件事、小格林也不提，那大概这事也不那么重要。

所以在事情发生之前，小骑士其实也是很困惑的。

格林之子不知道突然发什么疯，大半天都趴在它的背上不肯走。他早就不小了，重量对于圣巢一哥来说倒是不成问题，巨大的翅膀缠手缠脚拢着它却实在是不太方便。这撒娇鬼一边妨碍它的战斗力，一边自己也一点儿不帮忙，小骑士眼看着他数次长久注视路边的扁虱，没有一次像往常一样吐出火球攻击。

该不会是生病了吧？小骑士颇为忧虑地想着，轻轻地摸了摸那支搭在它胸口的手臂，也不在意他制造的麻烦了。一会儿要不去找个温泉休息一下吧？

然后小骑士感到搁在肩上的脑袋轻轻移动了一下。它猫一样的恋人张开嘴，自认为悄无声息地在它脖子侧边轻轻咬了一口。

从锋利的齿间滴下来，从凹陷的皮肉渗进去，从格林之子的胸腔里生出的那样明艳深浓的火光，在容器漆黑无光的脑海里炸开隆隆的花。

甜蜜的，粘稠的，热烈又专注，独属于他，独属于它的。

「喜欢你喜欢你喜欢你来做吧来做吧来做吧来做吧——！」

小骑士猛地抓住恋人的手臂，呼啦一下把他掀在地上。

今天也在苦恼老婆太粘我了怎么办呢，容器君。


End file.
